


Interludio

by NyuKeehl



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bedelia - Freeform, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Male/Male, Psychological Drama, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Will - Freeform, Will Graham - Freeform, psicología
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyuKeehl/pseuds/NyuKeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras ser encarcelado en la prisión de máxima seguridad para criminales dementes de Baltimore, Will Graham, esclarece más de un aspecto en relación a los acontecimientos que lo apuntan como culpable de los casos de asesinato por los que ha sido acusado.</p><p>***<br/>Relato basado en los personajes de la serie televisiva 'Hannibal' (NBC)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interludio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VozDelSilencio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VozDelSilencio/gifts).



> Este relato estará compuesto de varios capítulos.  
> Aunque no está relacionado directamente con el primer relato que escribí sobre estos personajes, [Da Capo (Desde el principio)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2648057) , Interludio tiene influencia del mismo, siguiendo la idea de asemejarlo a una pieza musical ligada al título.  
> Como intento que sea habitual en mis relatos, procuro ligarme lo más posible al denominado canon. Así pues, intento resaltar de nuevo en esta ocasión el lado más musical, psicológico y filosófico del contexto en que se desarrollan los personajes de esta historia.
> 
> Gracias por leer.

La dualidad entre los dos extremos se distanciaba sin que el uno se lo advirtiera al otro, bajo una inconcebible mascarada. Aquel secreto unilateral e intransferible que habían reconocido pero que no se atrevían a compartir el uno con el otro, más que por confianza, por orgullo. Por la ausencia de la propia verdad, por la supremacía de quién, sin reconocerlo, marcaba el tiempo de esa melodía que tocaban ambos solistas.

El impacto que causó ser acusado de todos aquellos asesinatos hizo mella en la débil y aturdida mente de Will Graham, que sin embargo, empezaba a discernir el diseño que con tanta maestría había confeccionado El Arquitecto. Como había jugado, como había actuado bajo las órdenes de aquél Dios que manejaba los hilos del sino de quién eligiese para representar su tragedia como el héroe protagonista. Como un  artesano que modelaba su diseño imbuyéndolo de manera distinguida, como un compositor añadiendo _silencios_ detrás de cada nota sostenida que surgía en aquella viva partitura.

Era parte de su diseño, y ahora la jugada lo había posicionado entre los barrotes de una de las celdas del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Baltimore para Criminales Dementes. Conservando para sí, la paciencia y aquél estado de permanente vigilia al que estaba acostumbrando siempre que se encontraba en la necesidad; poder encajar cada una de las piezas de todo aquel entramado que poco a poco lo había atrapado hasta la más oscura y obscena soledad.

No había podido _digerir_ la muerte de Abigail, la recordaba como si de una penitencia se tratase. Veía una y otra vez aquella parte de su cuerpo brotar desde sus entrañas, sintiendo una y otra vez el regusto que había dejado en sus papilas gustativas, la mezcla de ácidos estomacales regurgitada con la textura del cartílago que se abría paso hasta la metalizada superficie del fregadero. Los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban ante el recuerdo, y una sensación enfermiza se hacía con él.

No podía quitárselo de la mente.

Sentado sobre el catre de su celda, introducía sus dedos a través de su pelo, tocándose con las palmas las sienes. Pensativo, miraba la pared de aquel lugar que ahora era su santuario, el sitio en el que estaba dispuesto a discernir aquella realidad que sin serlo, había tenido que afrontar inducido por aquella prodigiosa mente.

Pero una _nota discordante_ perturbaría sus pensamientos acerca de cada uno de los casos por los que se encontraba allí habiendo sido falsamente acusado. Aquella nota, que de manera inaudita reverberaría más allá de entre esos muros, más allá de la percepción sonora y comprensiva de su receptor.

Sorprendido por su visita, interrogó con su mirada la presencia que a través de los barrotes lo observaba con total naturalidad.

> -Te creo… -La doctora Du Maurier se había acercado lentamente a los barrotes para susurrarle aquellas palabras que salieron de su boca como si hubiesen sido arrastradas. La propia psiquiatra del Dr. Hannibal Lecter había llegado hasta allí y haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia de los guardias, atravesó la línea divisoria de seguridad y su mirada se sinceró junto con sus palabras dejando al preso sin aliento.

Graham, flemático por naturaleza, en aquél momento se había convertido en presa de un bullente torbellino de sentimientos que comenzaron a surgir en su ser al escuchar aquél susurro.

Su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró como cuando se despertaba de un mal sueño, pero experimentando otro sabor de boca, esta vez diferente. Sus niveles de serotonina se elevaron, hasta tal punto que lo habían dejado por un momento paralizado, en aquél éxtasis que estaba experimentando justo en aquél instante y que era totalmente parecida a la misma sensación que experimentaba al imaginarse, de nuevo, la manera en la que se extinguía la vida del doctor Lecter entre sus manos.

Pero ese cúmulo de sentimientos lo había dejado perplejo. Miró a la doctora a los ojos, sin poder pestañear, ella no dijo nada más.

En aquél instante no se había dado cuenta de cuando se había puesto de pié y se había acercado tanto a los barrotes de su celda que incluso sintió cercana la respiración de la doctora Du Maurier.

No le dio tiempo de contestar, de decir nada, en su cabeza resonó el sonido de los tacones contra el suelo cuando los guardias instaron a la doctora a salir del pasillo de extrema seguridad, solo pudo seguirla con la mirada hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, y seguir escuchando como se perdían en la lejanía el sonido de sus pisadas.

Su visita había sido breve, pero esclarecedora. Y no fue consciente del tiempo que se quedó pensando en aquellas simples palabras.

No volvió a saber más de la doctora, pero sus palabras lo acompañaban, a él y a la firme y vigilante figura de Beberly como testigo de lo que suponía sospechar de Hannibal Lecter.

> -Te dije que no hicieras ningún movimiento hasta que no hablases con Jack… -susurró inaudiblemente, ella lo observaba atentamente desde su silencio.
> 
> \- Hola Will.

Miró a Beberly, que no se había movido del rincón en el que se encontraba, ella le devolvió la mirada, antes de que el ex-detective contestase al recién llegado.

El silencio conectó sus miradas, la furtiva expresión del rostro de Will Graham se acentuaba a medida que una tenue sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del recién llegado.

> -Hannibal.


End file.
